Drops of Blood
by nickyzas
Summary: AU. Years after Trunks and Pan's families are killed they decide to have revenge. At night they're murderers who want to kill each other and at day they're normal people who meet by coincidence and fall in love. What will happen when they discover their real identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, my best friend had ask me to write a fanfic for so long and this idea came to my mind, this is an AU so they'll be a lot of IMPORTANT things that I'll have to explain, such as:**

**-The Son and the Briefs doesn't know each other from anywhere.**

**-The Son's family: Goku and Chi-Chi are married and have two children, Yancha and Gohan, Gohan marries Videl and they have a daughter named Pan, Yamcha marries Suki and have a child named Goten.**

**-The Briefs' family: Vegeta (Vegeta's father) marries Ohime and have they have a child named Vegeta and Miho (or Dr. Briefs) marries Bunny and they have a child named Bulma, Vegeta marries Bulma and they have a child named Trunks and a daughter named Bra.**

**-They are all humans.**

**-The ages will be (at least for this chapter): Goku=54, Chi-Chi=50, Yancha=27, Suki=26, Goten=5, Gohan=25, Videl=25, Pan=4, Vegeta=52, (Ohime died from an unknown decease), Vegeta=31, Miho=49, Bunny=47, Bulma=28, Trunks=6, Bra=3.**

**-This fanfic would start as a T rating but as the story continues so is the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day at the Son's household; everyone was inside having dinner all together like a family as always. Chi-Chi and Videl were finishing the dishes; the kids were already in their respective rooms while the rest were talking.

"Come on Yancha, you should enter the family business" said Gohan to his older brother.

"I don't think so, it's just that this is not my type of work" answered Yancha.

"Gohan is right Yancha, I'm about to jubilate and one of you would take my place as the president of Distributor Cominport and the other one would be the co-president, as Gohan is the one willing to take my place he'll be the president but I need you to be the co-president" explained Goku.

"But, dad-" Yancha tried to replay but was cut off by Goku.

"Please Yancha, just do it for me, I want you to be my successor as well" said Goku.

"Honey, you should hear your dad at least once, it wouldn't do any harm" said Suki.

"Ok, as everyone insists so much" said Yancha kind of annoyed.

"That's so sweet of you honey" said Suki smiling.

"Thanks son" said Goku.

"You're welcome, I suppose, but anyways I'm going to sleep, are you coming Suki?" asked Yancha.

"Sure, goodnight everyone" Suki said warmly.

"Goodnight" everyone answered back.

Hours later after everyone was sleeping a guy with brown hair and brown eyes entered the house without making any noise, he went upstairs and entered Goku and Chi-Chi's room, he went up straight to Goku, took out a long and sharp knife, cover up Goku's mouth with his left hand and with his right hand he stabbed Goku right through the heart, killing him instantly. The next morning when Chi-Chi woke up the first thing she was that her bed was wet, the she realized it was blood, spilled out everywhere, and when she look over to her side she find her husband dead. She scream and cried as hard as she could, seconds later Yancha and Gohan entered to find their mother crying and their father already dead. Gohan fell to his knee, crying. Yancha clenched his fists trying his best not to cry. Then he notices something right beside his father. It was a note that had writing in it "You were killed by the first one ~ From The Murder Brothers". The Murder Brothers were a group of brothers, nobody did know how many they were but have the doubt of them been 3, but they did know that they killed people randomly and were characterized for killing while the victims were asleep and afterwards leave a note saying "You were killed by the firsts one" "You were killed by the second one" or "You were killed by the third one" and it was always signed by "The Murder Brothers".

"Those son of a bitch" Yancha said, "those famous murder brothers were the ones who killed our father".

"What" Gohan said, "let me see" he said while whipping a tear.

Yancha was trying to calm her mother while Gohan went downstairs. "Were you going?" asked Yancha to Gohan while he was leaving.

"I'm going to talk to the authority, those 3 fucking idiots are going to rot in jail" Gohan screamed.

After that a funeral was held for Goku and they tried to continue their life's with the absence of Goku in their life.

**Ok, first chapter to go, sorry if it was way to gloomy but I hope everyone did enjoy it and I hope this fanfic catch your attention. Well goodbye everyone, Nickyzas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drops of Blood

Hey everyone, here I have the second chapter. I want to thank a lot Meemi and Awesomegirl789 for their reviews, I really appreciate it.

So in this chapter it will be exactly 1 year later than the last chapter, that mean that the ages will be: Chi-Chi=51, Yancha=28, Suki=27, Goten=6, Gohan=26, Videl=26, Vegeta=53, Vegeta=32, Miho=50, Bunny=48, Bulma=29, Trunks=7, Bra=4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter 2

It was exactly a year after the death of Goku, September 14. It was mid-day and at the Wesly household, also known as the house of the Murder Brothers, and the brothers were talking.

"I think is time for one of you to reappear, it has been one year after the last time one of you have killed after all" said Robert, the older of the brothers, 26 years old to exact, who was blond with blue eyes, he was the mastermind behind the crimes.

"Yeah, it was such a big fuzz over a dead body, we need to be more careful the next time kill a rich person" said Christian, he was the next one in the line after Robert, he was 22 years old, he had brown hair and brown eyes, he was exactly the one who killed Goku, he was considered "the first one".

"I agree with you, but wasn't it fun, we were so famous" said Jake, he was the younger of all, he was just 17, he was blond with green eyes,he was considered "the third one" and between his brothers he was the "noob", because the first time he killed he was 15 so that mean that he wasn't very experienced, as they would say.

"I have to agree with Jake at this one, and that's exactly the reason why we're going to kill someone rich; but not just someone rich, the richest of all someone or most someones of the Briefs family" explained Robert.

"I won't do it this time" said Christian "I was the one last time, I'm not the one taking the risk again, those rich people like to have a lot of security, it's not that easy to enter"

"I would like to try it" said Jake.

"No, Christian is right and their is not trying at this game, you need to know exactly what your doing for not been discover, prisoned or worst dying" said Robert "And that is exactly the reason why I want Ethan to go"

"Why exactly me?" asked Ethan, he was younger than Christian but older than Jake, he was 19 years old, he had brown hair and green eyes, he was considered "the second one" and between his brothers he was best of the group for been the strongest, fastest and the most agile of all. Most of the time he was pretty ignorant.

"Look, we can't send Christian because it wouldn't be as shocking because he was the last one who killed someone and it can't be Jake because he's just the starter" explained Robert.

"Here we go again" complained Jake.

"Stop complaining Jake, it's not that bad to be the noob" said Christian.

"Your comment makes it so much better" murmured Jake.

"Decide, who the hell is going" said totally annoyed Ethan.

"You're the one going" said Robert "Now pay close attention to what I'm gonna say, the one's you're gonna kill are..."

-—-

It was almost mid-night in the Briefs household, everyone was sleeping at the time. Ethan enter the house without any guard noticing him, he entered trough the window in Vegeta's room (by this I mean Vegeta's father), he walk across the room and went to Vegeta, took out his knife and cut all across his throat. After that he put a note that had writing in it "You were killed by the second one". He walked out of the room and went to Miho and Bunny's room. He entered slowly and went to Bunny, he aimed his knife to her heart.

"Ladies first" he whispered, afterward he stabbed her heart. Then he walked across the bed.

"And now is your turn" he whispered, then he stabbed Miho as well. He let two notes that both of them had writting in it "You were killed by the second one".Then he escaped trough the window and left without any guard noticing him.

Ok, second chapter to go, thanks again Meemi and Awesomegirl789 for their reviews, I really hope everyone likes this chapter. Goodbye everyone, Nickyzas.


End file.
